HighSchool DxD: 'You Serious'
by Jigoku Kara no Koneko
Summary: This is about a girl who unfortunately passes away in an accident and is reborn into the DxD universe. What challenges await?
1. Intro, A new life

I Jigoku Kara no Koneko, hereby declare that I own nothing other than the oc's that appear in this chapter, and that all credit should be given to the author Ichiei Ishibumi for the thanks of bringing us readers the original work of HighSchool DxD in the form of a light novel

* * *

-? POV-

"Hello, Takeshi? Yeah, sure, I have a cold and a slight fever but if we're under staffed I can coming bout I wanna job involving paperwork, yeah that's fine I'll be there as fast as I can, bye" with that I put the phone down and got ready for work grabbed a breakfast bar and started on my way to work. A couple of blocks away from my workplace a truck mounted the pavement "oh f*****g hell" diving out of the way it clipped my legs and I felt them break possibly even shatter "ahhhh!" I screamed out at the pain and then collided with a wall sending pain throughout my back "urhg" I grunted at the collision then my mobile began wringing, it was Takeshi "Yo, Takeshi, Ugh" I answered coughing up blood "looks like I aint gonna make it to work after all, no I aint fine I'm a couple of blocks from work, no don't worry about it, I aint gonna make it any ways, oh fine you can't miss it you probably won't make it in time though" I lost the grip on my phone and began coughing some more by now people were gathering and I also no longer had the strength to speak _'you'd think that they'd help rather than stare at ya, it's like they neva seen a diein' person before' _just as I finished that thought I saw Takeshi push his way to the front of the crowd coughing up some more blood my consciousness fading, "hey Mia, don't die on me damn it, I still haven't gotten to help you find your sister!" he said tears in his eyes, I smiled in reply and forced the rest of my strength into my voice and arm placing my hand on his face "Ba~ka" I said elongating the first 'a' then lost consciousness never to see his face again.

* * *

-Takeshi's POV-

-Seconds after the incident-

"It's been 30 minutes already Takeshi where's she at!?" a voice came from out back "give me a second I'll call her again and see where she's at" I said pulling my phone out my pocket calling the last used number, "Miako?" "Yo, Takeshi, Ugh" coughing came from the other end of the phone "looks like I aint gonna make it to work after all" she said continuing after the cough "hey you ok where you at?" I said thinking it was just her cold, "no I aint fine I'm a couple of blocks from work" she answered ", "I'm coming to get you stay there" I said walking to the door "no don't worry about it, I aint gonna make it any ways", "I'm coming and that's final, Miako" I said slightly scared that something had happened to her "oh fine you can't miss it you probably won't make it in time though" as she finished their was sounds of the phone hitting the ground and I started to panic "Miako, Miako, hey Miako! S**t!" I yelled down the phone breaking into a sprint I soon saw a truck at the side of the road ploughed into a building and a crowd gathered all looking inwards I pushed my way to the front of the crowd and saw Miako coughing up some blood into an already accumulating pool "hey Mia, don't die on me damn it, I still haven't gotten to help you find your sister!" I said tears welling up in my eyes at the sight of my best friend in front of me she smiled at me raising an arm to rest he hand on my cheek "Ba~ka" she forced and her arm went limp her eyes closing I pulled her into a hug not caring about the blood I had just lost my best friend and the love that I still hadn't confessed to after the 15 years of feelings I had held onto "I love you" I whispered into her ear and started crying still not letting go when the paramedics came to take her away I sat in the back of the ambulance with her body just as they closed the doors Tod dived in pulling me into a hug and I started crying again "dude I'm sorry for you loss man I saw the ambulance drive by and came to see what was wrong, she was a good woman and a hard worker she didn't deserve this she was only 21 she had her life ahead of her" he said also starting to sob he was right I've known her since we were 6 she could have had an job out there but chose to work with me he childhood friend and then she died before I could confess to her, "oh Kami-sama may she enter into thy kingdom and be given the chance that she deserved." I said then Tod finished "Amen" closing his eyes forming a cross in the air he has a Christian he never seemed to care about gods and the afterlife but it seems that at times like this his faith caries him through.

-A few days later-

"Excuse me I'm looking for my sister, her names Miako? Do you know where she's at I'd like to meet her I was told she worked here" a voice came from the door just before we were going to open up shop for the day, after hearing that she was Miako's sister I broke down on the spot "hey, what's wrong?" she asked, I looked up at her unable to speak, Tod exited from the kitchen after over hearing the conversation, "erm, there's no easy way to put this" he began "Miako passed in a traffic accident a few days ago, I'm sorry for your loss" he said picking me up placing me in a chair at a table at which the girl joined me Tod disappeared into the kitchen and came back with some tea, "if you don't mind me asking what was she like my sister?", she asked sadly " a good person, 'nough said" Tod said trying to make light of the situation, at that I managed to speak up, "yeah she was she could have done anything she wanted to but when I told her I was going to set up a shop with Tod hear she immediately demanded to work for me, she was a hard worker and all the customers loved how cheery she was, a good person is what she was the words fit her perfectly another thing is she was selfless and never complaining the day she passed she was coming in even with a cold and a fever, just because we were under staffed that day", tears began streaming from my eyes again "follow my I'll take you to pay your respects" Tod said and we went ups stairs to offer our respects

* * *

-Miako's POV-

-Unknown location-

"Hey kiddo wake up I don't have much time" a slightly expatriated voice echoed in the room I was in and I open my eyes "is this heaven" I ask "yes it is child and I am Kami-sama, now child as I'm short on time I will get strait to the point I am answering you friends pray and giving you a second life it's not exactly as he said it but I'm in a good mood so I'm gonna shove your soul in the next available body, you should forget about the life that just ended but that's is the rare case of 1 in 100 where that doesn't happen but don't worry you'll be fine you're a smart girl, oh there's one now well see you hopefully not for a while and the world your entering is different but similar I thought you'd like the challenge see ya" Kami-sama said as he disappeared and my vision faded.

when my vision returned I opened my eyes and I was looking up at a two men with crimson red hair and a toddler she was no older than 3 at the most I looked around and saw another woman I guessed was my mother "so have you thought of a name for your sister yet Sirzech?", "yes mother how does Lieselotte Yuma Gremory sound?" he asked _'that's not a bad name I could have worse, wait did the say Gremory as in Gremory devils from the Light novel series HighSchool DxD, oh Kami-sama you were right this is going to be different, different but fun thank you Kami-sama. Ouch stupid devil rules' _I think seen as I can't speak, "that's a good name I think she likes it" my mother said taking me in her arms and I soon fell asleep

* * *

**I decided to start a second Fan fiction how you enjoyed the intro and I'm looking forward to your reviews. I clearly have too much time on my hands like seriously when I'm not at work I'm brain storming story ideas I already know how the first 3 or four chapters are going to go and on my other Fan fiction I already have chapter on and half of chapter two written but I'm saving them for and upload schedule of 1 chapter per Fan fiction per week. My buddy sent me a story plan of one he's writing I'm trying to get him to upload it so that people can read it its really interesting.**

**This is Jigoku Kara no Koneko biding you farewell and I hope you to be reading your reviews and that you continue reading.**


	2. Chapter 1

**I Jigoku Kara no Koneko, hereby declare that I own nothing other than the oc's that appear in this chapter, and that all credit should be given to the author Ichiei Ishibumi for the thanks of bringing us readers the original work of HighSchool DxD in the form of a light novel**

* * *

- Lieselotte's POV-

-6 Years old-

-Gremory household-

"Onee-san" I say playing my role of the little sister perfectly, "play something with me I'm bored, anything is fine, please" I beg with puppy eyes, "fine ok then let's have a game of chess", she gives into the puppy eyed look _'ha that always works'_ I think, "if I win I want something from you, Onee-san", "fine, win if you can" she taunted as we sat at the chess board _'sorry Rias but I'm going to beat you and get that favour' _"let's go Onee-Chan, I want you to teach me to control the 'Power of Destruction' in its base form", "no, it's too dangerous for you" she said with that I put a you just killed my puppy look on my face and she gave in, "fine but only the base form no strengthening, not until you older", "that's all I wanted" I answered as I began focusing on calling out the 'Power of Destruction', managing to gather tennis ball's sized ball of the 'Power of Destruction' Launching it forward it turned into a beam type weapon destroying the top of one of the mountains that our clan owned, "woops, what did I do wrong, onee-chan?" I say turning around to see a confused look on her face, "You did nothing wrong, in fact you managed to destroy a mountain should prove that the only reason it was so small was because the energy was so condensed we'll need to either have you get more control or find a way that will reduces power through magic", she says in a curious tone, "well I'm sure we can figure out a way to use it safely and make is environmentally friendly" she joked earning a laugh from me as we went back inside for food.

* * *

- Lieselotte's POV-

-9 Years old-

-Sirzechs' Office-

"Sirzechs-sama there's trouble in the 'familiar Forrest' all the Cerberus' are going nuts we need you to contain the situation, Serafall-sama is already there" came a voice from the doors as they burst open interrupting the game of chess my brother had promised to give me in between paperwork, "right I'll get right on it, Lieselotte I'll have to put or game on pause for a bit wait here I'll be back as quick as possible" he said to the both of us, "no, onii-chan your taking me with you I wanna see how you work, it isn't every day I get to see something like this and you aren't getting out of this and you know it" I say exerting my authority as his little sister, "ha~a, fine but stay out of the way I can't have you getting hurt screw how much trouble id be in from mother and farther Rias would freaking kill me damn even Serafall would you know how much they adore you and they are two people I don't want trying to kill me" he said whilst sighing, "yay come on onii-chan can't leave all the fun for Serafall can we?", "come on then" he said opening a warping seal.

"Serafall what's the situation" I called out she turned around from wrestling a Cerberus to see me and Sirzechs stood next to each other with a surprised and cross look on her face which was really rare for her she ran over and hugged me, "Sirzechs what the hell possessed you to bring this one here you should know better, take her home now!" she was rather angry with my brother indeed, "I made him bring me Serafall-chan, it's not every day I get my brother do something other than paperwork let me stay please" I beg and it works, it always works it makes things boring but heck its really useful in situations like this, "fine but stay out the way I don't want you getting hurt", "so then brother how you gonna do this? A negotiation debate?" I ask wondering about how many ways my brother could resolve this situation and to say I was disappointed with his reply is the understatement of the century, "no they only listen to dominance you have to show them whose boss I say putting them on the endangered species list should stop them and if not we get rid of them till they give in" at this I slap my brother "I expected better from you Sirzechs and if you won't resolve this peacefully then I will" I said walking over to the downed Cerberus "take me to the head Cerberus" I sad climbing onto his back, and with that he stood up and ran for his life while he could.

* * *

-Serafall's POV-

-Familiar Forrest-

"Sirzechs get your ass in gear we got to go after them before something happens to her!" I shout at Sirzechs whom had dropped to the floor after his sister slapped him he couldn't believe that he may have just caused her death, "I know, keep up if you can Serafall I aint slowing down" he said running of in the direction the Cerberus took off in, "he's always hot headed if something involves his family, better catch up and stop him from doing something stupid" I said to myself chasing after him.

* * *

- Lieselotte's POV-

-Familiar Forrest-

"I Lieselotte Yuma Gremory, am here to request the opening of negotiations to put close to this situation" I say bent slightly in respect like I was taught by my mother, I never thought that negotiation lessons would come in handy this early in my life, "ah, a Devil that isn't too full of pride to bow in the face of a Cerberus" he said slightly impressed "tis a shame that you are just a little girl, very well I shall negotiate with you" he said laying in front of me so that our eyes were at a nearer level, "thank you, however I would like to know why this all started if you don't mind explaining to me" I ask politely, "okay listen up young one, the reason we are in this situation is because the rest of the devils come here all full of pride and demand that we serve them as familiars and then when they lose have the one of our kind that beat them killed in cold blood for injuring them it wouldn't happen to any other creature in the Forrest but because we are Cerberus we are hunted and killed I lose one of my sons last week and they killed a young pup in the proses that was the last straw either you kind stop this needles killing or we keep up this revolt till they do" I could feel the sadness in his voice then there was an explosion and the doors flew open a body of a Cerberus laying in the doorway, "get away from my sister you beast" a voice came from the door way it was my brother and he seemed pissed for reasons unknown to me, "onii-chan I had this under control till you showed up we had come to an agreement now go home I'll try to fix this situation!" I shouted angry at my brother for ruining whatever chance we had at resolving this peacefully, "see this is what I mean there is needless killing, forget the agreement I thought you family would be better than the rest judging from you but I guess I was wrong I demand that you Lieselotte Yuma Gremory fight me and in the event that you win I shall become you familiar and have my kind stop their revolt" he sounded really angry now and as scared as I was this was the most peaceful situation out of the many scenarios I had left in my head "good thing that tactics come easy to me I'm gonna need them, Onii-chan stay out of this don't cause any more of a mess than you already have, and mister Cerberus boss-sama I accept you request" I declare "Lieselotte, I as you brother refuse to do something this dangerous" there was an explosion as a ball of the 'Power of Destruction' collided with the ground next to my brother staggering him "I said stay out of this Sirzechs" I said flatly "fine I won't intrude but I am watching it's not every day I get to see 9 year old with near perfect control of the 'Power of Destruction', please do not die", "stop been a worry-wart, I'll be fine so don't worry, now have thee!" I shouted and charged at the Cerberus, "come on kid make this interesting for me will you"

-Somewhere Deep in the Familiar Forrest-

Heavy breathing

"Damn…..you put…..up…a good…fight I….might actually…..loose" I say between breaths, "child you were the most fun I've had in ages, you also seem to be stronger than your predecessors but alas this is the end, farewell" the Cerberus said calmly before gathering flames in his mouths, "Oh, S**t!" I exclaimed before been enveloped in flames, "Lieselotte! No!" I heard my brother shout before my scenery changed and I was in a vast grassy plain that seemed to have no end "child you cannot be allowed to die hear you are my first vessel in quite some time so I shall help you tap into the power within you it shall help you win but at a price you shall develop somewhat of a second persona that in time shall work with you but for now will compete for control also in time I shall reveal my true form but for now you shall have to deal with a hair ornament" a mysterious voice states, I look around and see a floating black rose hair ornament, "now child take this rose if you wish to live" it states again, I take the rose and my scenery changes back to that of been sounded in flames the only difference is I had no control over my body and I can feel another two presences in my mind one felt new and the other felt like the voice I had heard on the grassy plain, "Be gone" the presence in control of my body states and the flames reseed into a circle on the floor surrounding me "ah a Cerberus, haven't seen one in a few hundred years seems the body I was stuffed in this time got herself into a pickle" the presence says "I shall have to do something about that shan't I" she continues as I see that my hair has changed from my normal crimson red to a rather beautiful silver, I'm suddenly stood on the Cerberus' snout staring into his eyes, I notice the reflection of two emerald green eyes seemingly mine, "I shall tell you my name seen as my host is called Lieselotte, my name shall be Lisa, it is only fitting that you know the name of the one about to kill you, **Burn to Ashes**" the presence now called Lisa says igniting the Cerberus, 'Stop! We've won and I had a deal with him I beat him and he becomes my familiar, think about it the first devil in like 200 years to have a Cerberus as a familiar we'd be like feared I'm only 9 years old and having the strongest of the Cerberus as a familiar would make us famous, how about it?' I say to Lisa through the mental link we seemed to share, the fire stopped and the Cerberus was still fine, "fine, due to my hosts intervention you shall be spared I hope we get along in the future" Lisa said and gave control back to me, "Hey Cerberus if you have a name give it to me so I can create the contract, if you do I can heal you back to how you were before and I'm pretty sure that I have proven that I am stronger even though it was my other persona that dealt the winning blow" I say hurriedly as he began drifting in and out of consciousness, "I shall uphold my end of the bargain and become you familiar, my name is Cavall but call me what you want afterwards" he said and I quickly began the familiar right "through the power of my name I Lieselotte Yuma Gremory, Name you the Cerberus Cavall my familiar and companion till the day I perish" as soon as I had finished a magic circle surrounded us and collars appeared on Cavall's necks and then the circle erupted into light, when the light died down their stood a Doberman with red/yellow heterochromia eyes with the same collar as what appeared around Cavall's necks, "Cavall?" I ask warily, "yes child what is it that you request?" the Doberman now confirmed as Cavall replied "nothing just surprised that you changed to a smaller form, now shall we get to business and stop this needles revolt?" I ask "yes let's" he replies

Needless to say that night my brother got a scolding from Rias and our parents about the many reasons why he should never have let me run of on my own and that he should have stopped me from challenging the Cerberus that they all accepted as a part of the family as he was now my familiar and would no longer wish to hurt me, the only thing that we kept a secret was how I had developed a split persona that the mysterious voice helped keep locked away until I could properly handle the backlash from that much power in elemental magic other than that life continued as normal

* * *

**This is Jigoku Kara no Koneko biding you farewell and I hope you to be reading your reviews and that you continue reading.**


End file.
